i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Yakaku/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Revenge is calling for me... Sorry for the wait. Listen to my song! |Idolizing = The time for revenge has come...! |Reg1 = I'm Kuro Yakaku. My only objective is one thing...Revenge... |Reg2 = Eating ramen in the middle of the night makes it delicious...D-don't stare at me! |Reg3 = Baber. Don't stand in front of me. I can't see anything! |Reg4 = Lancelot is the group I hate the most out of all the I-Chu's! |Reg5 = Hey, you! Your hair is messy. Learn from Runa and make it beautiful! |Reg6 = Don't think that you can hear my singing voice for free. If you want to hear, pay me for it. |Reg7 = I hate that person so much! "Who is it", you ask? ...Don't ask when you already know the answer! |Reg8 = Don't underestimate us....we don't live in a halfhearted world like you guys! |Reg9 = What does Saku find good in that woman? I don't understand it. |Reg10 = This month's expenses...They're quite high....Should I cut on the food expenses a bit more? |Event1= The event has started. You're going, right? Then I'm going too. |Reg11= UJ... Lately I've been feeling his stare a bit too much... Is it my imagination... |Event2= Good job with the event. I like how hardworking you are. |Morning= Morning. You're a sleepyhead in the morning. |Afternoon= Lunch, huh. Eating out will be expensive. Eat the bento I made! |Evening= Going home together, huh. ...When we do this, it reminds me of the time when we were students. |Night= Let's go to sleep. You don't want to worsen your condition. |Download = You must be strange if you're waiting with me. |Story = Let's start reading the old ones first. |Main1 = I have no interest in what you choose. |Main2 = Hurry up and choose a chapter! The time is limited. |Love1 = There's no way we would fall in love together! Feel some shame! |Love2 = ....Are you going to read it? |Shop = As a pro saver, I can guarantee the quality of this shop. |Purchase = We're buying the one that looks the most profitable. |Friend = So you had some friends...I-I'm not interested or anything. |Other = If something troubles you, come here and solve it by yourself. |Start1 = Don't slow me down. |Skill1A = You're in the way! |Skill1B = Shut up! |Skill1C = I'm sick of waiting! |Clear1 = Are you satisfied with this? For me, it's not enough. |Affection1 = Can't this feeling disappear? |Start2 = Be the source of my revenge! |Skill2A = Get higher! |Skill2B = No one can stop me! |Skill2C = Yes... Now you've got it! |Clear2 = The level of all those other guys is pathetic. |Affection2 = I don't need it! This kind of thing... I don't need it! |Start3 = Come along! |Skill3A = My vengeance can't be erased by anyone! |Skill3B = Don't let me down. |Skill3C = Listen to the singing of the alchemist of song! |Clear3 = I... won't stop! |Affection3 = Don't show your feelings to me! |Skill4A = I'll show you what I can do. |Skill4B = Saku, Baber! Don't give up! |Skill4C = I'm overflowing with energy... I can still go on! |Skill5A = Witness the power of the alchemist of song! |Skill5B = Producer, support us! |Skill5C = Our bonds aren't weak! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Kuro Yakaku/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Kuro Yakaku/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Category:Kuro Yakaku Category:Lines